risingbeatfandomcom-20200223-history
Notice
All notices in this page are either from the official twitter or from within the game itself. June 2018 * 19th: New event JUNE DESTINY ~Open the Door~ announced and will start on June 22. * 18th: New Premium Gacha available. It's playable until July 3, 14:59 JST. Second Limited Song part of the June Rain or Shine Campaign "TenipuriFEVER" byTenipuri Allstars is available. The beatstones for those who answered the May Questionnaire have been delivered to their gift box. * 17th: New Premium Gacha announced featuring SSR Kai Yuujirou and SR Tanishi Kei from Higa. * 14th: New Premium Gacha available featuring SR Minami Kentarou and SR Higashikata Masami from Yamabuki. It's playable until June 26, 14:59 JST. * 13th: New Characters Minami Kentarou & Higashikata Masami coming to Risingbeat soon. * 12th: New item exchange event has started and goes until June 21, 14:59 JST. You can get SR Sengoku Kiyosumi from the Event Item Exchange Shop. * 11th: New Event Gacha available. It's playable until June 21, 14:59 JST. * 10th: New Limited Song part of the June Rain or Shine Campaign "Festival wa Totsuzen ni" by Konomi Takeshi & Echizen Ryoma is available. * 9th: New event Rainy Season... announced and will start on June 12th. * 1st: New event ranking/mission event has stared and goes until June 11, 14:59 JST. You can get SR Kamio Akira as Point Rewards. New June Log-in Campaign has also started and goes until the 27th, 14:59 JST. This month's limited song is "Love Festival". May 2018 * 31st: New UI update with version 1.7.0. Gift box now has a navigation function and a number will appear on the top right of the card indicating the number of limit breaks you have for it. * 30th: New Event Starlight ☆ Speed Tag has been announced and will start on June 1st. More details about the June Campaign revealed you can collect Rain Drops to exchange for SR and SSR tickets. * 27th: New June Campaign announced named Rainy Season June Campaign. More details on the 29th. * 25th: New Song "Victory Road" by Tachibana Kippei has been added to the game and will be playable permanently. New Summer Uniforms for St.Rudolph and Yamabuki have been added to the Shop. New songs from past events "Kakumei he no Prelude", "Goukan Kenran" and "Tenipuri Paradise" have also been added to the Shop. * 23rd: New Questionnaire about the game is up and you can get 250 beatstones by answering it. Here's a guide on what the questions mean. * 22nd: New item exchange/mission Event has started and goes until May 30, 22:59 JST. Exchanges include SR Hiyoshi Wakashi and SR Tanishi Kei. * 20th: New Event Gacha available. It's playable until May 20, 14:59 JST. A few cards from previous Premium Gachas have been added to the main Premium Gacha. * 19th: New Limited song "STILL HOT IN MY HEART" added to celebrate Tenimyu's 15th anniversary. It's playable until May 25, 14:59 JST. New event Reborn!? The Training Camp Special has been announced and will start on the 22th. Event Gacha will feature SSR Mukahi Gakuto, SSR Kirihara Akaya and SR Inui Sadaharu and will start on the 20th. * 18th: New Premium Gacha available. It's playable until May 31, 10:59 JST. * 17th: New Premium Gacha announced featuring SSR Kite Eishirou, SR Hirakoba Rin and SR Chinen Hiroshi from Higa. * 11th: New item/mission Event has started and goes until May 20, 14:59 JST. Exchanges include SR Echizen Ryouma and a new song, "Rise - Gekokoujo + Jouto" by Hiyoshi Wakashi. * 10th: New Event Gacha available. It's playable until May 20, 14:59 JST. * 9th: New Event Gacha announced featuring SSR Momoshiro Takeshi and SSR Kaidou Kaoru from Seigaku, plus SR Liliadent Krauser from Nagoya Seitoku. * 8th: Prizes from the Golden Week RT Campaign have been distributed to players. New event To War! A Man's Serious Fight has been announced and will start on the 11th. * 7th: New Premium Gacha available. It's playable until May 22, 14:59 JST. * 6th: New Premium Gacha announced featuring SSR Amane Hikaru (David) and SR Kurobane Harukaze (Bane) from Rokkaku. * 4th: New Tenimyu Poster gifted to all players to celebrate the 15 years of Tenimyu. * 2nd: Event Login Bonus implemented. You can get 1850 from it if you log in everyday. * 1st: A Golden Week RT campaign has been announced in twitter. RT this post to count! The counting ends on the 7th 23:59 JST. Version 1.6.1 of the app is available for download. New ranking/mission event, Come! It' a Forest Learning! has started and goes until May 9 14:59 JST.